Circuit breaker systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some circuit breaker systems, it is desirable that an internal safety operating handle require a deliberate action to turn the circuit breaker on. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.